


不要养行为过激的猫

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Summary: 真的不要
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 圆勋
Kudos: 9





	不要养行为过激的猫

全圆佑第三次把李知勋缠紧在自己腰上的腿解下来，这次干脆把哭的上气不接下气的小猫翻过身去叫他跪爬好，虽然这种姿势会让李知勋叫到嗓子几天都哑，但是总比真被小猫逮着机会强迫他在发情期内射好。全圆佑忘记自己已经摘了眼镜，说话前还是下意识扶了一下：“李知勋，你还要我说多少次，你还在上学，不能怀孕。”

小猫不依不饶的，被翻过去后就放出尾巴缠上全圆佑精瘦的腰，后面软肉一圈一圈裹上去，恨不得要那根东西长在自己肚子里。虽然由于发情期间过激的情绪波动他现在哭的很厉害，但也并不影响他为达目的死缠烂打的对全圆佑撒娇。

“爸...爸爸...”他们做爱时李知勋酷爱叫全圆佑爸爸，尽管他们并不背德，也不是包养，而是正常的恋爱关系，全圆佑也有问过他，他说只是觉得其他什么哥哥爹地之类的听上去都不够刺激，“可是...可是知勋，想，想给爸爸生...呜...生小猫...”

“辍学也可以...只、只做爸爸一个人...啊...一个人的小猫。”

全圆佑“哦”了一声，摘下腰上小猫的尾巴从尾巴尖撸到根儿，这下李知勋连爸爸都叫不出来，像脱水的鱼一般张着嘴，小声啊啊叫，涎液顺着嘴角流到枕巾上。“说什么也不会射到你生殖腔里的，死心吧。”全圆佑边说着边开始冲刺，同时用手在小猫臀部偏上靠近后腰的地方轻轻拍着，准备快点把发情期的omega带上高潮。目前这些话他听过太多次还算能抵抗一下，万一一会儿李知勋想的狠了再说出什么新鲜胡话，他可未必还遭得住。

李知勋禁不住这个，现在虽然是人的形态，敏感地方还是一样的。被拍了后腰立刻哆哆嗦嗦拱起来，爽的一点声也发不出，嘴巴却闭不上，下面那根粉粉的东西抖几抖全射到床单上，后面也一下涌出大股粘液。非常糟糕的样子，整个人都湿答答的抖个不停，完全没有力气再和全圆佑推拉，小声哀嚎着感受着已经膨起结的alpha的阴茎从自己软烂后穴猛的退出去，臀瓣一凉。又被全圆佑射到外面去了。他气得要死，腿还发抖，转身照着全圆佑当胸一掌，跳下床就变了猫，窝到角落里去给自己舔毛。

这边全圆佑随便拿纸擦擦自己，把沾满李知勋各种体液的床单丢进洗衣机里自转，才慢悠悠的晃回卧室。李知勋果不其然还在舔毛，听到他走进来也只是动动耳朵。这才是重头戏的开端，全圆佑忍不住一口接一口的叹气，每次发情期，不，每天都要进行的教育，他真的说腻了。

“知勋啊，”但是还是放软口气，想哄一哄缩成一团的小狸花猫，“不是我不想要你生小猫，你现在还是学生呢...”

李知勋马上变回人，光不溜的站在原地据理力争：“已经是大学生了！而且你明明说过，上了大学之后——”

“我当时说的是上了大学之后可以每天随便看你心情做爱，不是看你心情怀孕。”

“可是，”李知勋光着脚丫摇摇晃晃走过去坐到全圆佑怀里，双臂抱住他撒娇，“可是我想给圆佑哥哥生小猫，想被哥哥养在家里，做那种只能穿着吊带裙，随时被哥哥拉过来做爱的小妈咪...”

“够了，妈的，不要再说这种话了，”全圆佑又在扶他根本没有带的眼镜，“谁教你...不是，你从哪看到的这些话？又和李硕珉看什么奇怪的小说了？真的，你们两个就不能像正常男人一样看看黄片吗？或者篮球？”

李知勋被他戳到痛处，但还在咬着后槽牙坚持撒娇。这也是李硕珉的经验之谈，反正他就是靠着撒娇让权顺荣每次都昏头转向的内射到肚子胀，不过由于生殖隔离，他们也不会有孩子就是了——边牧和老虎，怎么努力也不可能了。“可是知勋不想上学了，上学好无聊他们都好笨，哪怕只有一年也行的，圆佑...”他脑袋拱在全圆佑的颈窝拖了长音叫名字，一边偷摸看全圆佑反应，一边悄悄放出一点信息素。他还在发情末期，信息素对全圆佑还是很有效果的，除非...

敏锐的嗅到一点味道的全圆佑赶在大事不妙之前大手一按把他脑袋固定在肩膀上，一口咬在他腺体上标记好。这次李知勋真的在哀嚎了，变成猫咪一边凄厉的叫，一边跳进衣橱把全圆佑最近要穿的衬衣通通抓花。

“那之后你们再没做爱？”李硕珉像听到鬼故事一样看向李知勋，“我没记错的话那都是...期中的事了吧？第二天你来学校的时候骂哭了三个壮汉那天？这也太久了。”

李知勋点点头，又往椅子里缩了一点。他和李硕珉现在躲在实验室高高的机柜后面，一人躺一个老板椅，用做仿真编程的破电脑看拷贝的电影。他们现在已经度过所有的期末考试，只需要完成最后一个设计这个学期就算结束。他们两个的成绩完全不用上暑校，那就意味着马上将要迎来三个月的假期，这也是为什么他俩早早做完设计后仍然窝在充满——用李知勋的原话讲是废物——同学的实验室里交头接耳。李知勋想要制定一个完美的计划，一个绝不会有失误的计划。

当然这个计划还需要他的生殖腔配合一发中，但是这不在考虑范围内。李知勋对自己的肚子自信的很，这世上不会有猫猫比他还适合种子成长，他就是最肥沃的土地。更何况他和全圆佑根本只是毛色不同的两只猫，横在他和“辍学做小妈咪”的梦想之间的只有不肯内射的alpha而已。

“我和全圆佑说我压力太大发情期紊乱了，一直都在偷偷打抑制剂。”李知勋往李硕珉那边靠了靠，周围太嘈杂，李硕珉为了听清他的话已经换了毛茸茸的耳朵出来，“最近就差不多该发情了，我还是先打上抑制剂盖盖味道，骗他说不在发情期，反正抑制剂的药效能持续到他成结内射...那之后我变猫跑去你家呆三天，准成。”

李硕珉深以为然的点头。最近权顺荣出去巡演都不在家，如果只有他和李知勋的话，是完全可以做到不顾全圆佑的大呼小叫安安心心窝在家里直到事成。两人又敲了一些细节，比如李知勋刚那个完就变猫恐怕跑不了多远，李硕珉要去他家楼下接他，以及绝对不可以叼着他后脖子，只能背着跑这种只有李知勋有在在意的事。

正如李知勋算好的那样，放假的第一天他就在懒觉中迎来了发情期。全圆佑早早去上班了，只剩他一个人在家。他靠在床头喘息了一会儿，挣扎着给自己来了一针，渐渐又开始昏昏欲睡。这倒是让他想起连爱都不能随便做的高中时期，赶上考试前的发情期不能做爱，全圆佑半夜摸进他的卧室耐心地抱着他哄，等他闹累了昏睡过去再给他打一针，醒来之后全圆佑就在他身边办公，下面那根东西因为他发情的味道没法冷静，但全圆佑就是有本事硬着那个做ppt做一宿，早上还能赶在李知勋妈妈来叫他起床之前翻窗逃跑。

胡思乱想没一会儿他就在药效下睡着了，睡的很熟，直到全圆佑下班后回家看到他还在床上给他摇醒，他才揉揉眼睛，像是第一次醒过来一样慢慢坐起来。“这半学期太累了，觉睡不够...”他开始慢慢铺垫了，并尽量放软声音让自己听上去更像在天真的抱怨，“唔...都半个学期没有和爸爸做爱了。”

全圆佑还在担心他发情期的事：“有多久没有过发情期了？说真的，知勋，宝贝，你听话一点，要不要我明天请假带你去医院看看？”

李知勋嘟着嘴装作不情不愿的在思考，实际在等全圆佑为了哄他开条件。果然全圆佑看他犹豫就坐到他身边，揽着他的肩说好好听话去看病的话圣诞节可以陪他玩一天的角色扮演，这个条件不可谓不诱人，但此刻李知勋有更大的目标。“我不要玩角色扮演，爸爸今天跟我做爱的话，我明天就乖乖去医院，”李知勋说着，猫尾巴已经伸出来去缠全圆佑的尾巴，“做一次就行，我好困，做完还要睡觉。”

全圆佑不疑有他，一把把小猫抱进怀里，手顺着衣摆摸进去揉李知勋软软的肚皮和胸，小猫前所未有的配合，被揉了几下就黏黏糊糊的叫换，直往他怀里钻。浪叫着缠着他内射的小猫他见多了，但这种任人摆布的样子他还是第一次见。全圆佑把这些通通归于李知勋口中过于繁重的课业，喜不自胜的享用难得一见的乖顺猫咪，连不做润滑就顺畅的一路捅进生殖腔都没有感到奇怪。

“真乖，要是一直这么乖多好...”他们在李知勋的要求下换成后入的姿势，也是全圆佑最喜欢的，alpha高兴的耳朵尾巴全露出来，俯下身去咬李知勋一抖一抖的耳朵尖，“一直这么乖的话，我就会忍不住把你养在家里了。”

李知勋闻言翻了个大白眼，心想你要是愿意把我养在家里，我还用大费周章的折腾自己这一趟吗。不过他是背对着全圆佑的，大猫正在一下一下舔着他的后颈，他装作已经爽到口齿不清，嘟囔两句“一直是爸爸的乖猫”“把我养在家里吧”就敷衍过去，实际上一直在掐着虎口维持清醒。快两个月没做过的身体哪里都禁不得碰，如果是可以好好享受的性爱，这时候他绝对已经叫的房顶都掀了，但是他现在得时刻准备着逃跑。

他是两个月没开荤，全圆佑也是一样。都是男人(公猫)，旷的久了自然很容易射。就在李知勋已经差不多要被快感冲昏头脑，快要摇着屁股专心吃肉棒的时候，全圆佑的结胀起来了——那是他要射精的标志——alpha闷哼一声又要拔出去，李知勋眼疾尾巴快，立刻缠到全圆佑的腰上，捏着嗓子装哭要他射进来。

“不是发情期...呜...没关系的，爸爸、爸爸射进来吧...不会怀孕的...”

全圆佑眼底都是红的，基本等同于浆糊的大脑判定这是真话，于是他掐着李知勋的腰捅进了生殖腔，成结的一瞬间李知勋的信息素突然爆发，即使是仍在射精的朦胧状态，全圆佑也能闻出来这是发情的味道。偏偏他完全没想到是李知勋骗了他，还搂着小猫把他扶起来，去摸渐渐鼓胀的下腹。“是突然发情了吗？”他哄着小猫露出腺体给他咬，那里胀的透明，一看就是发情期，“啊...真的是呢。不过没关系，家里有避孕药的。”

说着先咬了一口腺体，小猫马上软成一团，顺理成章的滑出全圆佑的怀抱倒到床上。大猫凑过去亲亲李知勋汗湿的额头叫他等一下，他下楼去拿避孕药。李知勋伸手要了一个抱抱，一副餍足的样子躺着点头。全圆佑关上卧室门的瞬间李知勋弹射变猫，毫不犹豫的从二楼窗户往下跳，落到花园里时和一脸茫然的站在储物柜前的大猫对视，在全圆佑漫长的反射弧中悠哉悠哉的跳过围栏，落到等待已久的李硕珉背上。

“跑快点跑快点赶紧到家我还要打滚。”

全圆佑被三只小猫糊在脸上活活闷醒时已经完全不会感到郁闷了，他向生活低头了。不低头也没用。

孩子妈比他还要惨上一点，生了小猫连月子都没得做就开学了。李知勋千算万算没算到，他以猫的形态受精，就会以猫的形态下崽儿，什么怀孕休学做穿上衣服育儿脱了衣服做爱的幸福小妈咪都是骗人的，他吃了两个月猫粮，下了三只黑不溜秋的玩意儿，喂了七天奶，开学了。

早上没课还好，早上有课的那几天全圆佑连闹钟都不需要，从李知勋睁眼的一瞬间就会被骂醒，直到他出门上课才能清净耳朵。虽然这事可以算他一半责任的咎由自取，但是他妈的，全圆佑怎么想怎么憋屈，假装没在发情期缠着他内射的也是李知勋，生完猫崽不肯休学半年的还是李知勋，凭什么是他挨骂啊！但是这话又不能说，产后妈妈脾气大得很，连吸奶都要哄着做，全圆佑是真的累了，挨骂总比孩子挨饿好——虽然那几瓶子好不容易哄着挤完的奶有三分之一都会被一分钟不得安生的小崽子们浪费掉。

但是后来他去接了几次李知勋下课，又觉得没什么了。他的小猫虽然最近在家里脾气很大，至少撅起屁股还是个软乎猫咪，没想到白天在学校是这么个铁血萝莉。熬吧，全圆佑给自己打气，熬过去就好了，不行就看看权顺荣李硕珉他们家，连崽子都下不了一个！

妈的，全圆佑想，好羡慕啊。


End file.
